Brotherly Love
by Ryuichi1
Summary: Yamato goes through puberty and realizes his secret lust. For who? His brother. YaoiShotaIncest Matt x TK Next Chapter Coming Soon!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters. Don't sue because I have no money.  
  
Yaoishotacest brought to you by: Sai Hashimoto  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It wasn't too late at night, maybe around 10 or 11:00 P.M. in the reality world time and almost everyone was exhausted from a long day of travel. Taking a rest at what appeared to be some type of Woods with a large open grass area. Tai was over by Sora and Mimi, Izzy and Joe around the computer probably playing games with TK watching the two of them. Me, Matt, however, was over by the open field, laid back and staring up at the digital stars. Who knew a word made of numbers and mega-bites could be so beautiful? It was then that my mind fluttered to a different thought, going through a chain reaction from beautiful, to cute, to hot, to someone I'd like to 'play' around with. It was kind of awkward with the person I was thinking about. No, it wasn't Mimi, nor Sora or even Tai (since I did have a huge crush on him)... but TK.   
  
Yeah sure, abandon me because I'm thinking about my own brother and doing 'nasty' things to him. I had an excuse though, I was going through puberty and have hormones like most of the others here. Ah well... no one really had to know, right? Right. Or... at least I thought. So yeah... it was perverted of me, I guess I didn't really want anyone to know after all. Slowly I slipped my hand down the tight jeans I've been wearing ever since I came to this digital world and started to stroke myself to the dirty thoughts floating through my mind.   
  
"Big brother?" My eyes snapped open to see TK standing above me, staring at me blankly and naively. It felt as if my heart stopped, being caught 'masturbating' wasn't the best feeling in the world. For some reason you felt shameful, and I felt even more shameful since I was thinking about the one standing right above me. Shit.   
  
"Do you have to go to the bathroom Matt?" God, good thing little kids didn't know much. Quickly I pulled my hand out of my pants and just gave a little nod. It didn't help that my most private of parts was pushing up against my jeans.  
  
"Yeah... I do." Sitting up from the grassy ground, I stood up and headed toward the trees where I could have a bit more privacy. I don't know what TK did next, probably went to go play even more games with Izzy and Joe.   
  
  
  
There I was, alone once more in the darkened space of the woods. It's a good thing it was dark because it helped me visualize things better, which only ended up getting me even more hard with the need to relieve myself. Shakily I unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper, I've never really done this before, but I watched Tai do it late one night when I was supposedly asleep. So yeah, I had the gist of what to do. Pulling down my pants and boxers I touched my manhood and shivered at the tingly feeling that waved through me. It made me want it more, like some craved hunger. I wrapped my fingers around my length and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
"Aan!" I cried out. Wow, ok, that felt good. I did it again and shivered a little more. By now I was leaned up against a tree and started to rub up and down the shaft, thinking about TK's little body within my grasp and my hands running down his little chest as my lips caressed his own little manhood.  
  
Words just can't describe how good it felt. I guess the easiest way to say it is: Do you remember the first time you ever had soft served vanilla ice-cream? How you felt when you put a spoonful of that deliciously sweet ice-cream in your mouth and felt your whole body tremble at the creaminess and the overwhelming flavor of natural vanilla? Well... that's what it kinda feels like to masturbate for the first time, at least for us guys.   
  
Sadly, I didn't build up a 'tolerance' to that extreme feeling yet and released my seed on the ground after a few minutes. Huffing a little I pulled up my boxers and pants and rested against the tree a bit with my eyes closed.  
  
"Matt~!!" I heard Tai calling out to me. My eyes popped open and I looked to the direction I came from and spotted him running toward me. Shit again. I couldn't let him see my come lying upon the ground, I'd feel shameful, so I did what first came to my mind and ran toward him as well, it'd get the greeting point away from my little mess in the woods.  
  
Gasp. "Why are you in the woods Matt?" Tai asked, bending over to catch his breath. I sort of looked away and slipped my hands into my pockets.  
  
"Just had to go to the bathroom is all." He nodded and started to head back to camp.  
  
"Well hurry up! Sora is making us some food from recipes Izzy pulled up on his computer."  
  
I nodded as well and slowly followed him back to our temporary home, to TK. 


End file.
